


Fellas, Is It Gay To Be Horny For Your Best Friend?

by lil_muffin_baby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubby Karkat, First Time, How Do I Tag, Karkats kind of a dumbass, M/M, Movie Night, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_muffin_baby/pseuds/lil_muffin_baby
Summary: After a particularly naughty dream about Karkat, you think it's probably best to avoid movie nights. Keep away from anything that might make your best-friend-boner pop up again.So you really aren't sure how you ended up in this situation. The one where you have Karkat Vantas, your mega crush and best bro, pressed directly against you while asleep and lying down in his room.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	Fellas, Is It Gay To Be Horny For Your Best Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for ao3! this isn't really how i wanted this to turn out but any comments, kudos or criticism would be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> read the end note once you're done lads.

Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and you are currently aware that you are fucked. Absolutely  
bent over, doubled down fucked. Of course not literally. Because then things would be going too much your way, and that's never how things work for Dave Strider.

How you got into this situation is actually a mass amount of your own fuckups in a nice little  
pile that inevitably toppled over.

You and Karkat used to have some absolutely rad movie nights. Even though his taste in movies is entirely romcoms, ranging from cheesy and overly cliche -which Karkat himself will complain about but nooo, the minute you wanna point out the cliches you need to "stop interrupting the movie" and "understand the romance better"- to films that can only be classified as kismesis relationships on the tame side, and weird troll BDSM on the, well, weird side.

This was meant to be one of those movie nights. Karkat had gone on and on about how he was finally going to get you to watch Titanic, even though you were kinda iffy about the idea.

John had tried multiple times to get you to watch Titanic, telling you all about how heartbreaking it was, and the pure romance between Jack and Rose. You'd tried to watch it once, and despite the fact that Leonardo DiCaprio is one sexy motherfucker, the three hour time mark really threw you off though and you'd opted for watching some dumb anime instead.

Terrible choice thinking back. This is how you end up in these situations.

Because as nice as movie nights with Karkat were, they've started getting well… Awkward as of late. Mostly with your revelation that maybe your feelings for Karkat extended past 'just  
bros'. You had tried to ignore the small part of your brain that insisted that there was just a teensy little chance that maybe you liked Karkat. It had gone well for a while, but as Strider  
life goes 'a while' was as long as it stretched for.

You finally realized that your feelings for Karkat were more than platonic when you had woken up from a... Particularly invasive dream. Okay, yeah no, fuck it, it was a wet dream  
okay. You had a wet dream about your best bro Karkat. You woke up with your heart beating like crazy and more than just sweat stained on your sheets.

After that you just couldn't bear to sit through movie nights with Karkat.  
Hot, close proximity with him licking the remains of sweet snacks off his hands, entirely pressed right next to you. Making little noises and with some overly sensual movie scene going on.

You were pretty sure you'd die or explode or something if you had to do that after your incredibly sexual dream about your best bro. Not to mention that it was just plain awkward even when Karkat was doing the most mundane, run of the mill shit ever.

But Karkat wasn't letting you off the hook this time. The stumpy troll boy had basically barged into your room to bring you over to his. Watching Titanic was apparently some life or death game that you weren't aware of. 

"Fuck you Strider! I know you've been ignoring me and ditching our movie nights!" He hollered. He picked up one of your pillows from where you were calmly resting on your bed  
and began smacking you with it.

“Dude I haven’t been blowing you off!” You reach out your lanky legs to kick him, knocking the pillow out of his hands. 

Blowing you rings in your mind. Poor word choice Strider. 

You don't have time to wallow in sexual teenage hormones before he has the pillow back in his grey hands and continues to beat you. 

His beady eyes meet yours and he hits you harder. "OH YEA? BULLSHIT." He started crawling onto your bed on his knees. 

Oh fuck, Karkat on his knees. You have a problem, Jegus. If you popped a boner right here you'd probably have to launch yourself off the edge of the meteor. Fuck that. 

You remove your arms from where they were propping you up to try and grab the pillow out of his hands but he's one step ahead of you. He throws the pillow somewhere on the floor before grabbing your outstretched arms and placing them by your sides. Using his advantage, he slides up the bed to sit on you, also keeping your arms pressed tightly against your body with his thighs. 

Karkat was definitely heavier than you were, but goddamn, that was not what was on your mind. His plump ass was sat right on your hips and this was so reminiscent of your stupid dream and so not what you wanted to be happening right now. 

Well maybe it was. Him rubbing against your dick, keeping you completely restrained to the bed. He could probably get himself off right here and you'd just have to sit there and watch and-

HOOOOLYYY SHIT BRAIN SHUT THE FUCK UP. You have reached the conclusion that you are a horrible, gross perverted trashlord. Not that you didn't already know that.

You try and get your mind off yours and Karks current position. Cal. Think of Lil Cal. Think of the time you found a beetle in your McDonalds Coke. Think of your sister. 

Your heart stopped trying to pump out of your body and you took a deep breath. Oh shit, Karkat probably wants a response.

Before you can figure out a way to somehow form a coherent sentence that doesn't consist of anything going on inside your head right now, you feel Karkat drag his hips to position himself further up on your midsection and holy tap dancing Christ you can't handle this. 

There's no way on any planet that Karkat doesn't know what he's doing. This has to be sexual in any scenario. You doubt he's that oblivious. 

He leans down to get his face closer to yours, you can feel his breath hot on your face and this is it. This is how you die. You absolutely have a hard on and if pure shame doesn't kill you first Karkat undoubtedly will. 

"So we're watching Titanic?" Karkat asks, and you know it's not a question. He's telling you and you have no right to say no and oh boy does that thought process not help your current situation at all. 

You nearly bite your tongue to spit out a response.  
"Fuck- yes okay! I'll watch Titanic." Your breathing is frantic and you use any shred of hope you have left that Karkat won't notice it. 

A smug grin spreads across his face and it nearly makes your heart burst. His 'smug grin' is a goofy smile exposing his rows of sharp teeth but you know he's proud of himself. 

Karkat begins to climb off of you and you inwardly thank the lords, -not that they would listen to you anymore-. You wipe a bit of sweat off your forehead from under your bangs.

"Oh and Dave?" He begins to walk over to the door but stops midway. He turns around to face you and you immediately sit up and pull your legs close to your chest to conceal any evidence of your clear arousal. "Yeah?"

"Sorry if I broke whatever you had in your pocket." He looks down at the floor before returning his eyes back to yours. You're very confused about whatever the hell he's talking about as your pockets are completely empty. "Huh?" 

"I felt something hard in your pocket. I wasn't sure what it was so I don't know if it's breakable. I just thought since I sat on you or whatever it might have." Karkat crosses his arms against his chest. 

Your eyes widen like saucers behind your shades and you. You know exactly what he's talking about. You feel hot shame bubble up and course through your body like it's running some sort of Olympic marathon. 

"Uh no its," You rub at the back of your neck. "It's all good man. Don't worry."  
Your voice cracks a few times but you don't care. 

Karkat nods at you. "Okay then. See ya later tonight. DON'T FORGET! I'll come back in again." His eyebrows knit together before he walks out of the room, thankfully closing the door behind him. 

You immediately fall back onto the bed. You reach up to take off your shades and rub at your eyes. You are terrible. This is so uncool. You know that this movie night is going to be just spectacular. Not. 

You're just very thankful that for all the shit Karkat talks, he can be a dumbass.

*

And now we go back to your current situation. The one where you have Karkat Vantas, your mega crush and best bro, pressed directly against you while lying down in his room.

While the movie was playing, you had tried very hard to keep your full attention on it. Even if it meant getting up a few times to do other things you made absolutely sure you were keeping focus on the film. Admittedly, you were kind of liking it. Even with Karkat interrupting to give his opinion on things and such.

Although you had needed to dodge a few bullets with Karkat getting too comfy, you were actually surprised at how you managed to keep your cool.

Around the two hour mark, when Karkat had asked if you two could lie down you hadn't thought much of it. Lying down was always comfy and still had a good view of the tv. You'd done a good job of avoiding pitching a tent in the nether regions by just not focusing on Karkat. Don't think about Karkat, or his plump lips, or how hot his thighs are next to yours, or- well you're getting sidetracked. 

When Karkats muttering and useless interjections had quieted down you again didn't think about it. We're not focusing on Karkat. We're focusing on the movie. 

Once the movie had finally ended, after you'd admittedly held back some tears, you looked over at Karkat and realized all in a second why he went quiet after lying down.

This asshole was asleep. 

Not only was he asleep, but he was asleep pressed very tightly to you. You assume it's probably partially on you for not realizing the sudden body heat. 

This was going to be a problem. You decided to take the mature and logical way out of this, just move away- 

Karkat reached one of his legs out and wrapped it over your hips. His arms were strewn over your shoulders and you felt your face heat up. Karkat was now entirely entangled with you.

You'd feel like a huge d-bag if you woke him up by moving away. However, this was exactly what you were avoiding when thinking about movie night. Karkats loud breathing was right against your face and the slight rock of his hips had your brain turned into complete mush. 

You couldn't even care about the little muttering under his breath while he slept. You were going absolutely insane and needed out. You might combust into a flame of arousal and shame and you just don't know how to cope. 

You're about to just move yourself away from his sweaty body before you hear him say something. His breathing hitches and he let's out what can only be described as a moan. You're paying full attention now. What kind of dream is he having...

His claws dig into the back of your shirt and his legs tighten around you. You can feel whatever he has going on in his pants pressing against your thigh. He lightly pants under his breath.

"Nnnghh oh Gog... More..."

**Author's Note:**

> i had the initial idea but wasn't really sure if i wanted to continue it. If anyone likes this i might add more chapters. maybe going in detail about the dream or just continuing the story. thanks so much for reading!


End file.
